Sky is a Neighbourhood: Post Retcon Version
by KatTheFirePheonixWolf
Summary: Heroes Unlimited's resident AI, Crescendo, tries playing music so that Prunelle and Peter's son, who is also a version of Peter, can sleep. Also, there's a thunderstorm going on. (Changed to post Retcon names. Pre Retcon version is on AO3)


**Crossover Chaos: Heroes Unlimited**

 **Sky is a Neighbourhood**

Written by Kathryn McAndrews

Based off of the fanfic series by Spiroucore and NinjaKittyofRage

* * *

Peter never liked thunderstorms. They were too loud, too flashy... too _scary_ for the little meep.

Yes, he wasn't afraid of any ghosts, mind you, but thunderstorms were a different story.

As the thunder sounded, he ran to his bed, screaming. "Mr. Crescendo!" He screeched, hiding in the bed. "Make the thunder go away!"

A blue hologram head appeared in front of Peter... it was a white male head, somewhat round in the cheeks, had a graying beard, was balding... and had blue glasses on over his blue eyes.

"Peter..." he said in his deep, lazy sounding voice... "You know I can't control the outside world. I can only control what's inside."

Peter whined! "But _Crescendo_... I want it to go _away_..."

Crescendo floated closer to Peter. "You want me to-"

Peter whined more, interrupting Crescendo! "Crescendo! I'm scared! What if the lightning strikes the house and knocks you out!"

Crescendo rolled his eyes. "Peter... my technology is guarded against lightning, I won't fry no matter how long I'm in here for... now... do you want me to play you music until you go to sleep?"

Peter nodded, whimpering. "Yes, because my Daddy and my Papa aren't here to sing me to sleep..."

Crescendo smiled. "Because they're on a mission."

Peter nodded, whining more. "Yeah... and I'm scared they'll never come back! _Ever ever ever!_ "

Crescendo smiled wider. "Oh, don't be silly, little meep. They'll come back."

Peter whined loudly! "Will they come back?"

Crescendo nodded. "Most definitely."

Peter looked down, and smiled a tiiiiny smile. "Okay, Crescendo. Can you play me a lullaby? And can you get my Dashie?"

Crescendo picked up a stuffed toy of Rainbow Dash with a robotic tentacle, and handed her to Peter. "Here 'ya go."

Peter smiled, and cuddled her as he started to lie back in bed. "Thank you. Nighty night, Crescendo."

Crescendo played some soft music as he watched little Peter snuggle up in bed with his plush pony...

"Good night, Peter."

The lights in the room dimmed, and Crescendo disappeared out of the room.

* * *

"Tony?" He said, appearing on the giant blue screen on Tony Rose's lab's north wall.

Tony looked up from the machine he was fixing. "Hey, Crescendo." He waved. "What's up?"

Crescendo bobbed his head a bit. "Can you make sure... that when Venkman and Prunelle get home, that they check up on little Peter?"

Tony nodded, and then got up. "Sure. After all, you're our resident AI..." He looked Crescendo straight in the eye. " _ **And at least you're a better AI then Jacques will ever be**_. I took both of your consciousnesses onto floppy disks, and yours was the one that didn't corrupt when I turned you both into AIs."

Crescendo chuckled. "And that's a good thing!"

* * *

When Venkman and Prunelle got home, Tony was watching them through a closet door.

"Rogntudjuu, Peter. I don't understand how that woman would just try to kill us like that."

"Don't worry, Leon, sweetie. She's just brainwashed by Nick's bullcrap. I wouldn't be surprised if she kicks his ass later."

Prunelle took off his jacket, showing his bulging muscles. "I hope you're right."

Tony threw open the closet door, and let out a loud yodel, startling Venkman and having him fall into Prunelle's muscular arms.

"Rogntudjuu!" Prunelle yelled!

Tony scratched behind his head. "Sorry. Anyway, I want you guys to check on your son."

Prunelle grumbled. "You gotta be more specific. Which son? Jean-Claude? Yves? Peter?"

Tony smiled. "Yes, Peter."

Prunelle's eyes went wide, and then he rushed to Peter's room.

Venkman followed behind.

Peter was sleeping soundly in his bed... he had a smile on his face.

"Oh, thank _**god**_." Venkman said, smiling. "I thought you meant something bad happened to him, Tony."

Tony shook his head. "No, I just wanted you to check on him." He turned to leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me... I'll be working in the lab."

Prunelle looked at Tony. "Now just wait a moment, Tony." He grabbed Tony by the shoulder.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Prunelle gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek. "Good luck with whatever you're working on, okay?"

Tony nodded, and rubbed his cheek. "You and your European-ness." He said as he walked away.

Prunelle then looked at Venkman, and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Venkie, how about we...?"

Venkman shook his head. "Nah, not in the mood. Let's just cuddle." Then he closed the door to Peter's room.

Peter snorted, making Venkman smile and shake his head again.

"He's so sweet, isn't he?" Prunelle asked.

"Better then I'll ever be."

 **The End**


End file.
